In DE 10 2011 075 529 A1 a method of this kind is described. A charging cable of the electric car is provided with an intelligent plug which communicates with a fitting power charging station. After an authentication the charging procedure starts. EP 2 324 327 B1 describes a mobile measurement system which is also communicating with the power charging station. Therefore, also a sophisticated authentication and billing system is intended for the charging procedure.